Son of Cruor
by ApocSM
Summary: SON OF APOCOLYPSE REWRITE. The night that Hagrid came for Harry Potter another man made it before him. When he arrived the man looked at him and disappeared. Harry Potter has been adopted. Rating might go up.
1. IntroAuthor Note

This is just a little introduction. Son of Cruor is intended as the rewrite for Son of Apocolypse. I have changed thing around, such as names and settings, due to the long amount of time between my abondoning the story and starting it back up.

Apocolypse was a character dream up by a younger verision of me. Looking back, I find the idea of him to be outdated, and a bit to fantastical. In this variation of the story, gods are omnipotent and and omniscient, but limited when interacting with the mortal race, or at least, limited when they take on a corporeal form, as Harry will be doing. At time he shal show off his immense power, but for the most part he will be interacting with the other denizens of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World as a normal kid would. A normal kid with the power level of an adult wizard, and knowledge for beyond his percieved age, but a normal child nonetheless.

The wackiness will come in each year, of course. Various entities shall appear throughout the story, as enemies, rivals, teachers, overly-protective parent and family members, etc.

If you are worried that this will be to different from the original version of the story, try not to worry. It shall be as close as I can get it, while still trying to stay semi-realistic.

Having said all this, I would also like to mention that chapters shall probably take a while to get out. I am just starting a new job, so that will take time away from things, as well as my internet being a bit wonky at times. Don't worry, I will keep this story active, no matter what.

One final thing before I finish this intro/author note up. I appreciate **constructive criticism. I you want to flame go somewhere else.**

Having said that, click next and you will find the rewrite for the prologue. Hope you enjoy.

Cheers!

ApocSM


	2. Prologue: The Adoption

"English"

 _Thoughts_

" _ **Parseltongue"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any other recognizable fandom. I am writing this solely as a fan-based story, with now affiliation to JK Rowling or her publisher. I make no profit off of this story. All other non-recognizable characters, such as Cruor are my own creation. That is all.**_

 **Son of Cruor- Prologue: The Adoption**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and sighed heavily. He had failed. Harry Potter was gone, taken by somebody he didn't know. He should have gone to get Harry himself, but instead he had sent Hagrid.

"Curses!" he muttered.

"I knew I should have had done something else. Now the Wizarding World is truly doomed."

He sighted heavily again, a multitude of possibilities raging through his mind. Suddenly he heard a knock from his door. _Who could that be at this ungodly hour of the night?_ he thought. He sighed, a _h, I might as well go get it. Nothing worse could happen._

"Come in!" he shouted.

A man entered the door, dressed in a suit. He had a black tux, black pants, black bowler hat, black shoes, red shirt, silver tie, and a cane which had a large emerald at the top and looked like it was made of ebony. He also had a child in his arms. A baby. Harry Potter, to be exact. Albus sat up happily and beamed at the man.

"Ah, I see you have brought young Potter. Please sit down, tell me your name."

"I have not brought young Hadrian here to give to you Dumbledore. He is now my son, my chosen heir. As for me? I am known as Cruor. Recognize the name Dumbledore? One as learned as yourself should. I am a god Albus, specifically one of the Nine Creator Gods. The oldest and most powerful of the Nine, for I am the Cruor, Creator God of Blood. A vast majority of the species and cultures on this insignificant speck of a world you call Earth are amongst the uncountable creations. I have been worshiped by a multitude of empires on your world, under a variety of names. I have been Quetzalcoatl, Ra, Arawn, Shinigami, Shiva, and many others- worshiped as a man and a women, and often times both. My power is infinite, and unyielding. And unlike most deities, I believe in answering the prayers and wishes of my believers. I am a god of action, Dumbledore, and that is why you should fear and respect me, and bow to my wishes. I see it in your eyes now- your memory has caught up with your age and you recognize me. Tell me Dumbledore, are you afraid, awed, excited, reverent? What do your feel sitting here before me?"

"Fear, I feel fear at the aura of your power, and excitement at the chance of meeting you. Cruor, my mentor Nicholas Flamel, often spoke of you, how your were the patron god of his family, how you were the patron of alchemy. Since that point, I always dreamed of meeting you, but never considered it possible. I wanted to ask you so many things about magic, about the universe. But now, with you standing before me, I can only but wonder, why show yourself at all. Why bother coming before me, with the Boy-Who-Lived in your arms. Why bother at all?"

"Why bother you ask? Is it not good manners to come before the one who had placed himself as the magical guardian for the child you wish to adopt?"

"Adopt?" Albus said in a shocked tone. "Why would you adopt him. A human child- albeit one with a grand destiny, but a human, mortal child nonetheless. To you he would be but a mere footnote in the path of history, not even worth a glance of your eye. Why would you wish to adopt him?"

"I find myself desiring an heir. Or perhaps just a child to call my own. I have had many children that are gods or various other immortal entities, but those tend to go from childhood to adulthood in a single instance. A mortal child that is blessed by a god, especially a creator god? They would age slower, like a mortal would. Adulthood would be far off. If I made him an ascended god, he would age as a mortal would, albeit over a much more extended period of time. For one such as I, who exists at all times in existence- past, present and future, such a thing could easily be done. I would have a child I could actually raise, and finally be able to experience the joys and terrors of fatherhood." he paused, savoring the idea.

"However, do not consider this a problem for your community or the prophecy. He will still be bound by the whims of fate until the prophecy is fulfilled. Only a born immortal god wouldn't be bound by prophecy. For him, millions of years shall pass, but for you and the rest of the mortals on this world only about twelve to thirteen years shall pass."

"Twelve top thirteen… Do you mean…? You mean for him to return, don't you? To attend Hogwarts as him birth parents desired?"

"Yes Albus, do not fret. He shall return in the what would be his third year of school. He will return to this world as a twelve year old, and stay out of Hogwarts until he is thirteen. I shall hire him a tutor when he returns in order to ensure he is well versed in your form of magic. Perhaps Remus Lupin as a tutor. It would be good for him to learn of his birth parents."

"What do you need me to do then? You already have him! You have everthing already planned out, you don't need me!"

"On the contrary Albus, I do need you. I want to make this legal in this world. Magic may already recognize it as legal and binding, however your laws do not. I want to make this binding, in a way no one can oppose it. And the best way to do that that will satisfy all political factions, would be a blood-bound adoption contract. I need you, as his magical guardian, to sign over guardianship of him, and as the de facto leader of the British Wizarding World, I need you to sign, in blood, the contract that shall ensure the completion of his adoption form. Understood?"

Albus looked down, before sighing. He looked up and nodded.

"I will sign it. Just promise that you will take good care of him."

"You need not worry about his treatment. He shall be raised as god, yes, but as a humble one. One that shall be good to the people, both his followers and everyone else. A god of heroes, so to speak, of saviors and saints," Cruor said, laying down the contract on the desk to sign.

Albus stared down at the contract and sighed yet again, before taking out a blood quill, and signing his name in both areas of the contract.

After he left. Albus Dumbledore broke down into tears.

"What have I done, oh what have I done? What will come of you Harry? Did I do a good thing in not fighting this?"

He sighed, mopping up his tears with a handkerchief. He looked out the window at the night sky.

"Perhaps everything shall be all right." he said to himself. "Yes, everything shall be all right."


End file.
